


Finding somewhere to call home

by 2stressed2care



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Natasha Romanov, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2stressed2care/pseuds/2stressed2care
Summary: Wanda Maximoff loses the only thing she has left in the world and is all alone. Except she isn’t because Natasha and Clint take her in and their strange family expands. Wanda is hurting and goes through a rebellious teenage stage, so the pair of spies have their work cut out for them.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Laura Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 56
Kudos: 78





	1. Small but mighty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I apologise for how bad it is. I know this chapter is really short but I wanted to see if anyone will actually read it before getting into my ideas for longer chapters. Feel free to comment ideas or leave constructive criticism. Obviously I don’t own Marvel or any of the characters but the plot is mines.

Wanda was blasting robots with her red tendrils when she felt it, her world shattering. He was gone, the connection they had shared since the experiments was gone. She didn’t have to look for him, she just knew. Anger took over as Wanda flew into action demanding revenge. Ultron. He did this to her, to her brother and she wanted him destroyed. Within moments her powers were ripping the heart out of Ultron and watching as all signs of life escaped him. She was done. She had avenged him and there was nothing left to do now but to close her eyes and fall with the city. But there was an agonising pain in her chest, in a moment of panic she opened her eyes and saw only red. Was it her powers losing control? Or was it a lot of blood?. With a final gasp for air the world around her started to fade away.

“What are we supposed to do?” Natasha whispered to Clint as they looked sadly at the little witch lying in the bed of the med wing. Her chest was slowly rising and falling now that she was finally stable. Clint’s heart ached, surely she couldn’t be any older than fourteen but they had no way of knowing until she woke up. He reached a conclusion, “we can’t leave her Nat, she can stay on the farm with us, she’s just lost her brother. She needs to live a normal life, have a family, people to care for her ”. Natasha thought about it for a second, “your right”.


	2. Unwanted attention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the positive responses on the first chapter. Here’s chapter 2, as I get into the story the chapters will get longer, so I apologise for another short chapter. Im still kind of getting used to writing. But for now enjoy!

Wanda woke up in the sterile white room dazed and confused, and started to panick. Could she be back in Struckers lab? She couldn’t go through the experiments again and went to jump out of the bed, when a strong hand held her down. She looked up to see the same redheaded lady from the fight staring down at her with pity. Anger started to rise within her, who does she think she is? The red head spoke up seeing how confused the young girl was, “I’m Natasha and this is Clint”. Wanda only nodded, trying to rip the tubes out of her arm. Natasha noticed this and tried to stop her but was met by red energy. Carefully she took a step back giving Wanda her space and once the red had retreated back inside of her, slowly moved back towards the girl who was now crying her heart out. 

Wanda had just realised what was going on and remembered what had happened to her brother. It was becoming too much, she just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. When she realised that the redhead Natasha was holding her she wanted to push her away, she really did, but it felt so nice. She hadn’t been held since her parents died, but she had to prove she was strong or else she would be taken advantage of again. She wouldn’t go back. So she mustered up the strongest voice she could, “leave me alone”. Wanda expected Natasha to look angry or hurt but instead she just smiled at Wanda before telling her to get some rest. Wanda wanted to fight it but the idea of sleep sounded amazing, so with Natasha stroking her hair, her eyes began to feel heavy until her urge for rest gave in.

Clint who had left the room once Wanda had fallen asleep, returned to tell Nat what he had found out. “I spoke to Fury and it turns out that if we want to take her with us she must have a legal guardian to look after her”. Natasha looked torn for a minute before finally deciding “I’ll do it, she reminds me of me when I was her age. I want to help her, give her a normal life so that she doesn’t have to go through what I went through”. Clint thought about it “only if your sure”. Natasha knew she had to do it “ I’m sure”. Natasha could tell that Clint had something else to say and it only took her signature black widow glare to get him talking. “Fury also said that if we want custody of her then she has to wear bracelets that Tony has designed to cancel out her powers”. Natasha sighed, she knew the girl would hate this, maybe even hate them, but she knew they had to, Wanda needed a normal life. “Okay, when will we get them?”. Clint reached into his pocket and pulled out two thin silver bracelets with red engravings on them, and tossed one to Nat. Together they secured them round the wrists of the unconscious witch. Clint left to sort the paperwork so Natasha sat enjoying the temporary silence that she knew wouldn’t last.

It wasn’t until hours later when Wanda was finally awoken. She took in the room she was staying in, it looked like any other hospital room but it made her very uneasy. All she wanted to do was run, run and never look back, why shouldn’t she? The room was empty. So she snuck over to the door as quietly as possible and gently pushed it open. To her horror Natasha was standing at the other side with her arms crossed and a disappointed look on her face. “What are you doing out of bed” Natasha scolded. Wanda couldn’t help but stare at her feet shyly, feeling like a tiny child being told off by her mother. In her embarrassment Wandas cheeks burned pink, which Natasha found adorable. The embarrassment only lasted for a minute though before Wanda became her usual hot headed self. “You can’t tell me what to do, your not my mum”. The legendary black widow only shook her head, smirking before telling the girl “that’s no way to talk to your new legal guardian”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Quick note

I’m really sorry I haven’t updated this in days considering that the story hasn’t even really started yet. I was sent home from school yesterday after having a panic attack and throwing up in the bathroom and in my mums new car (let’s just say she was pretty annoyed about that). I intend to reply to your kind comments and post an update either tonight or tomorrow depending on how I’m feeling since I’m not allowed back to school until Monday. I wanted to post this morning but I have to stay up to date with what I missed since I’m stressed about my exams in may. Thanks for the feedback and kudos it’s made my day after a horrible week. The next chapter is almost finished and I hope you can understand the small delay x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the inconvenience


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda gets filled in on the situation and tried to prepare herself for her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really delayed update. The recent circumstances surrounding the Coronavirus has kept me really busy as since my exams were cancelled I’ve had to send in work as evidence. I’ve not really had any motivation to write but im feeling better about the situation now. Thanks for your patience and kind feedback. I hope everyone’s okay and staying healthy and positive and that things start to go back to normal soon.

Natasha swooped the small girl into her arms and carried her back into her bed, despite the girls protests. “Put me down” she squeaked trying to hide her embarrassment. Natasha complied and gently placed her in the bed before pulling back the covers over her. Wanda was beyond confused. What was going to happen to her? Natasha has said something about legal guardian. Just like that the penny dropped, “No”. Now it was Natasha’s turn to be confused “No what?”. Wanda couldn’t believe this was happening “your not looking after me, I’ve taken care of my self for years. It’s only ever been me and Pietro” Natasha softly reminded her that Pietro wasn’t here anymore. And again the girl melted into a puddle of sadness. “Get some more rest, your injuries are almost healed. Once you wake up we can prepare to leave for the farm. You will recover better in your own bedroom with your new family surrounding you”. Wanda was left speechless before her curiosity gave out, “what new family”. There was a sad glint of hope in the girls words, but Natasha couldn’t tell her everything yet. “Once we get there I’ll explain everything”. 

Wanda lay beside Natasha thinking about everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. Her brother was gone. Her country was destroyed. Natasha was going to look after her. And now apparently she had a family. She didn’t know if she could trust Natasha and went to read her thoughts with her powers when she felt it. There was a tight feeling on her wrist and none of her signature power left her fingers. Fury began to rise inside her, of course she couldn’t trust them, they must see her as a dangerous weapon. She couldn’t take it, there had to be a way out of here. So Wanda bolted but not fast enough as Natasha blocked the doorway. “Stand down Wanda”. But Wanda didn’t need powers to fight so she grabbed the vase of roses that sat beside her bed and threw it at Natasha, who dodged it with ease. The livid look in Natasha’s eyes were enough to make Wanda back down, she had messed up. Natasha took a deep breath trying to steady herself before scolding the child. “Enough Wanda, you have proved just how much of a child you really are” not stopping to hear Wandas protests she continued “you are going to learn some respect little witch. I understand that you are hurting but this behaviour has to stop. What was that even about anyway?”. “You took my powers away. The only thing I had left, the only thing that made me, me.” Natasha only sighed “yes your powers aren’t working with the bracelets, but they aren’t gone. Once you are stable and can be trusted not to lash out, you will get to use your powers, with the other exception of public situations like school.” Wanda looked really irritated “school?” Why did she need to go to school?. “Yes Wanda school. There are lots of things to be discussed and decided like rules and punishments but that can wait until we get to the farm and I talk to your Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura.” Wanda wanted to argue but the serious look in Natasha’s eyes kept her silent, knowing it was a fight she couldn’t win. Instead they just sat in silence waiting for Clint to return.

Clint came back with a pile of clothes in his hand, “here I bought you some clothes to change into”. Wanda didn’t argue as she glanced at the hospital gown she was wearing. Natasha and Clint turned round to respect her privacy, and Wanda got dressed. When she was ready she tapped on their shoulder, Natasha smiled when she saw how pretty she looked in her black leggings and red top paired with matching red converse. Clint however made her laugh by asking her to twirl and do a runway walk. The three of them laughed and joked until the Quinjet finally arrived to take them to the farm. 

Wanda was nervous for a number of reasons. One she was going to her new “home”. Two she was going to meet her new “family”. And three she had never really flown before, apart from the ride back from Sokovia when she was unconscious. Natasha sensed this and placed an arm around her, and Wanda immediately felt safe. It was a nice feeling knowing someone had her back but she couldn’t show anymore weakness than she already had. Weakness gets you killed. But even though she doesn’t think Natasha and Clint would hurt her, she’s been wrong in the past. Strucker had wanted to “help” them and that had only landed her in more trouble. Clint put the plane on auto pilot and came over to join them. They all sat getting to know one and other, with simple easy to answer questions. Wanda wasn’t sure about sharing personal information with them but she still answered their basic questions. What’s your favourite colour?. Red. How old are you? 14. But the answer that really shocked Clint was that Wanda had never watched a movie. She explained that she was from a poor family and he told her that they would have a movie marathon with the best movies of all time. Wanda hated the fact that she was actually looking forward to it. Maybe these people did have her back.

It was a long flight and once Clint had retreated back to the pilots seat, she knew what she had to do. “...um Natasha” Natasha looked over at the girl surprised that she was actually talking to her. “I’m sorta...kinda...really sorry about what happened. I lost my temper but it won’t happen again.” Natasha swooped the girl into a hug and replied “it’s okay my little witch, but we will have to work on your temper.” Wanda nodded and relaxed into Natasha’s embrace knowing that although she might still get punished, at least Natasha wasn’t mad anymore. She relaxed even more when she felt Natasha pulling her knotted hair into a braid. When was the last time she had done something with her hair? Probably when her mother was still alive. But still it felt nice. Maybe she could have a home after all. Her eyes slowly began to shut, as she had the best sleep she’d had in years. That was until she was awoken by Clint telling her they had arrived, and her panic and nerves came back to high alert. 

Together with Clint leading the way and Natasha holding her hand, they stepped of the Quinjet. The farm was beautiful with lots of animals of all sizes and lots of empty field space. With a sad smile she thought about how Pietro would have loved it here. How he would have sped away and not stopped for hours. She wiped away a tear and removed the thought from her head just as two kids launched towards Clint, jumping up at him. “Lila, Cooper!” A pregnant women scolded “give your dad some space” her face lit up when she seen Wanda though, “you must be Wanda, welcome to your new home”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedbacks always welcome :)


	5. Never enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda arrives on the farm and sort of meets her new family. She experiences a panic attack but luckily Natasha is there to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry for how long this chapter took, it’s been a difficult year but I really want to continue this story. This chapter is longer and in Wandas POV so I hope you enjoy it!

Wandas POV

As I stepped out onto the long vibrant green grass I felt at peace, due to the birds, the trees that surrounded the farm like a force field. Everything was so secluded and private. The boy and girl who I gathered to be Lila and Cooper looked ecstatic, this must be Clints family. Lila looked to be around 8 and Cooper around 11 and he appeared to be holding a piece of paper in his hand. “Look dad I made you a picture” Cooper yelled with excitement. They were both so entranced with Clint, that was until they noticed Natasha and I standing behind him. At once I could feel everyone’s eyes landing on me, examining me. It made me feel uneasy, Natasha seemed to pick up on this and introduced me. “This is Wanda, she’ll be living with us from now on”. This was a shock to me I thought I was just visiting the farm and that I’d be going back to the compound to train with Steve. But no. This is all happening too fast, overwhelmed I look over to Natasha for an explanation but she just shakes her head and tells me we’ll talk later. It isn’t fair, everyone’s making decisions about my life and I have no say. When it was just me and Pietro we could do whatever we pleased but now I feel trapped by grown ups trying to control me. I’m knocked out of my thoughts by a strong pair of arms wrapping around me and pulling me into a hug. Scared I look up to see the woman who must be Laura beaming down at me. The embrace didn’t last long but I kind of wish it did. Laura smelt nice and the hug was more comforting than I wanted to admit. She releases me, taking me by the hand we walk to the big farmhouse at the end of the drive.

Once inside, Natasha showed me to the room that I’d be staying in and I unpacked the small amount of possessions I actually have, the outfits Clint had brought me, a couple of books and the box of Pietros clothes from the battle. As I unpack Pietros hoodie I can’t help but stare in horror at the bullet holes that still pierce it, a visual reminder of what my stupid decisions did to my brother. The emotions become too much but I try to shove it all down and keep up the image that I’m okay. If they see how broken I truly am, they’ll throw me out and although I don’t really want to be here, I don’t have anywhere else to go. I could always go back to the streets but being homeless was hard enough with Pietro never mind on my own. I thought I was doing a good job of concealing my emotions but of course the literal spy wasn’t convinced. As if she could read my mind she stated “you know we aren’t going to get rid of you, this family we are a team and like it or not your now part of it. Now I’m not saying it’s going to be easy because it’s not. It’ll take some time for you to get used to and we’ll all be patient but in the end I think you’ll be happy with us”. To say I was shocked would be an understatement, could Natasha and the rest of this so called family really want me here? The thought made me surprisingly happy because its all I’ve wanted since my parents died, although part of me feels guilty that I’m here with this new family and Pietros not. Could I really move on and have a new brother and sister while he lay cold six feet under. The idea made her stomach squirm and before i could stop myself i was sprinting to the bathroom   
across the hall, just in time to hurl my guts out. 

uggghh my heads spinning and I can’t breathe. Every time I blink I see Pietros dead corpse lying there motionless, and guilt fills up inside me ready to overflow. everything is blurry and I think I’m going to throw up again. As I throw up I feel a hand on my shoulder and within seconds my hair is being tied up and I’m being told to breathe. I’ve never experienced anything like this before and it’s scary. When the room finally stops spinning and I feel myself physically calm. Natasha picks me up and carry’s me into my new bedroom placing me on the bed. I went to complain but I was stopped by the warning glare of the black widow. This was it I’d found the breaking point and I was as good as gone. But instead of scolding me, Natasha just sighed before asking me if I knew what just happened. I honestly didn’t and debated lying so I didn’t seem as clueless but I really was confused. So I shook my head no, and Natasha sighed before telling me that “Wanda that was a panic attack, everyone experiences them in different ways, you clearly throw up and that’s okay. Due to our trauma every single one of the avengers deals with them so your not alone. It’s your body’s fight or flight response to a scary situation. But what got you so upset and stressed? I was really touched by how nice Natasha was being and I really wanted to talk to her about it but I couldn’t. I couldn’t form the right words to express how much I miss Pietro so I shook my head saying that I didn’t want to talk about it. By the look on her face Natasha seemed to somehow know what was bothering me but she chose not to say anything, which I was really greatful of. Instead she just climbed onto the side of my bed held me and we lay there without saying a word. I knew I’d regret it in the morning but I adored the feeling of comfort it brought me. Eventually Natasha broke the silence by telling me we’d talk about everything including the ground rules tomorrow but for now I had to go to bed. So she held me until my eyes started to close and I drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think


End file.
